Formas de conquistar
by Nana Walker
Summary: Dos drabbles en los que Allen y Lavi tratan de confesar sus sentimientos... a su manera. LavixAllen. Shonen ai.
1. I Indirectas

**N/A: **¡Holas gente! Les traigo, en esta ocasión, dos drabbles Laven~. Espero que les guste (y no se note que he perdido la práctica con esto del shonen ai y del yaoi x,DDDD).

Este drabble corresponde al fic número 3 del desafío de la comunidad reto diario. Además, antes de publicarlo por acá, lo edite x,DU.

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión:** 568 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai.

**Resumen del drabble: **Lavi planeó declararse de una manera sutil. Demasiado sutil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Formas de conquistar<strong>_

_**I. Indirectas**_

Sus sueños, en esa ocasión, por primera vez, lo alegraron. En él, se encontraba sentado en una enorme mesa que, aunque quisiese vislumbrar con su vista, parecía infinita. Apenas su estómago hubo rugido, hambriento, aparecieron sobre esa mesa una cantidad, nada despreciable, de platillos, como si se tratase de la fastuosa cena de un rey.

Sin saber que probar primero, optó por lo que tenía más a mano: un conejo asado. Pero, apenas hincó el tenedor en la tierna carne chamuscada, el conejo habló:

— Allen, ¿sabías que a los conejos les gustan los brotes de habas?

¿Qué le podía importar eso a él?, pensó, tratando de ignorar esa vocecilla. Por su parte, ese pedazo de carne, con la grotesca forma de un conejo, se levantó y reiteró su pregunta:

— Allen, ¿sabías que a los conejos les gustan los brotes de habas?

Dándose cuenta en qué tipo de situación se encontraba, decidió despertar. Ese sueño estúpido terminaba ahí. Allen entreabrió los ojos, molesto, ya que había notado quien era el culpable de ese extraño cambio en su sueño. Lavi lo había despertado— con esa pregunta de los conejos y los brotes de habas— sin ninguna consideración.

Apenas se hubo desesperezado un poco, notó que el traqueteo del tren parecía tan vivo como antes de que se durmiese, lo que significaba que aún no llegaban a su destino. Ser consciente de ello, lo fastidio un poco, pues durante los días anteriores, había tenido misiones constantes, costándole muchas horas de sueño que ahora le faltaban. Le daría su merecido a Lavi por haberle despertado, pero no en ese instante. Por ahora, sólo le interesaba dormir un poco más.

— ¿Lo sabías, Allen?— reiteró su pregunta, haciendo un énfasis extraño en ella.

— No, no lo sabía— respondió el menor, un poco fastidiado, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y tratando, con ello, de conciliar el sueño otra vez.

— ¡Vamos, no te duermas!— gritó Lavi, zarandeándolo—. ¡Pareces anciano!

Ante esa provocación, el exorcista albino abrió los ojos con violencia, mientras se los frotaba para terminar de despertar.

— Cómo te decía— prosiguió el aprendiz de Bookman, ignorando la expresión mosqueada de su compañero—, a los conejos les gustan los brotes de habas, porque los encuentran lindos y deliciosos.

— ¿Y?— espetó el caucásico, sin comprender el por qué Lavi lo demandaba de esa forma, sólo para decirle esa estupidez.

— Espera Allen, que ya termino. A diferencia de los conejos, los gatos odian a los brotes de habas, ¿cierto Yuu?— concluyó el pelirrojo, lanzándole una mirada inquisitoria al japonés.

Por primera vez, ante la mención de su nombre de pila, Kanda no se deshizo en insultos y amenazas de asesinato hacia Lavi, sino que sonrió, burlón, y dijo—. Sí. Los odian porque son molestos.

Allen los miró, extrañado, sin entender a que iba la conversación, que parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza. Lavi, por su parte, tampoco le dio tiempo para comprenderlo, arrojándose sobre él y abrazándolo como si el quinceañero se tratase de un peluche de felpa muy mullido.

— Así que, ¡quédate conmigo, brote de habas!

— ¡Eh! ¡¿Tú también me llamas así, Lavi? ¡Y mi nombre es Allen!— lo corrigió el menor, molesto ante el apodo, mientras caía sobre el asiento del compartimento, con Lavi estrechándolo.

El pelirrojo, al ver la reacción de Allen, se dio cuenta que no había captado la indirecta.

Tratando de animarse pensó que, tal vez, era mejor así.

Fin drabble I. Indirectas

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: Espero que les haya gustado y, de antemano, muchas gracias por leer. Por cierto, cualquier comentario o crítica constructiva es bien recibido.

Y como diría alguien por ahí: See you again~


	2. II Excusa

**N/A: **¡Holas gente! Volviendo a actualizar, aquí les traigo el segundo y último drabble de la serie (aunque, por su extensión se puede considerar oneshot). Cómo se darán cuanta cuando terminen de leer, no están interrelacionados pues los puse juntos para no tener tanta cosa suelta publicada x,DDDDD (lo que hace Lj).

Por la ambientación del drabble, está ubicado en el día de san Valentín. Sí, ese día odioso. ¿Por qué? Porque lo publique dos días antes de esa fecha, para el concurso de la comunidad shinjinoaka y para el desafío de la comunidad reto diario, ambas en Livejournal.

Y, por último, quisiese agradecer sus comentarios a **Mandragorapurple** y a **aishiterusama**… ¡son amor, chicas!

En fin, espero que lo disfruten *Nana se calla*

**Disclaimer**: DGray-man y todos sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Katsura Hoshino.

**Extensión:** 993 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Shonen ai.

**Resumen del drabble: **Lavi no imaginaba que, en ese día, encerrado en una biblioteca, fuese a recibir algo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Formas de conquistar<strong>_

_**II. **__**Excusa**_

— ¡Ah~! ¡Estoy _tan_ aburrido!— exclamó el aprendiz de Bookman, ante la tremenda pila de libros que se erguía, imponente y estática, frente a él.

Sabía muy bien— más de lo que quisiera— que, en un futuro quizás un poco lejano, se convertiría en un Bookman, con todas sus letras y responsabilidades casi ficticias. Sin embargo, le resultaba una injusticia que la gran mayoría en la Orden Oscura celebrase el San Valentín o, en su defecto, celebrase algo ese día, menos él. ¡Qué rayos! Sólo quería divertirse un poco, pero Panda se paseaba constantemente por fuera de la biblioteca para cerciorarse de lo contrario.

En esos momentos era cuando anhelaba una misión. Sería lindo ir por la ciudad y ponerse a mirar chicas lindas y con mucho sex appeal, paseando por la plaza de armas de un lugar cualquiera. Incluso podía, con un poco de esfuerzo mientras fingía leer, imaginar a una muchacha de cabello largo portando, en una mano, una caja de chocolates para él, mientras dicha chica comía ¿dango?

¿Qué había sido eso? Se golpeó suavemente las mejillas para despabilarse y seguir trabajando. No quería otro puñetazo de su tutor.

A medida que avanzó en su lectura, pudo escuchar como Komui, gritando como demente y acompañado de un persuasivo Komurin— a juzgar por el sonido de destrucción dejado a su paso—, perseguía a Bak, quien alegaba algo sobre Lenalee. Pudo escuchar rumores de cómo Miranda se le había declarado a Marie, entre otras cosas.

— ¡Joder! ¡Dejen de comer pan frente a los pobres!— masculló, un poco molesto, tratando de enfrascarse en esa lectura que ya daba por perdida.

— ¡Con que aquí estabas!— escuchó una voz conocida en la entrada de la biblioteca. Levantando la vista con avidez, comprobó sus sospechas. Lo sabía. Era Allen—. Hola, Lavi.

— Hola, Allen~— le saludó el pelirrojo, dirigiéndose, con una sonrisa burlona, hacia él y abrazándolo apenas se hubo acercado lo suficiente para hacerlo. Notó que Allen recién había arribado a la Orden, porque aún llevaba puesto el uniforme de exorcista—. ¡¿Cómo te fue en la misión? ¿Viste muchas chicas lindas?— le preguntó, mientras su interlocutor lo apartaba de si, un poco acalorado.

— Lavi, nosotros no vamos a las ciudades para ver chicas lindas. Es por las misiones— recalcó, mientras tomaba asiento frente al lugar de Bookman Junior y su pila de libros. Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio, en los que Lavi— fingía— leer y Allen lo observaba, el albino decidió romper el silencio—. ¿No vas a ir afuera? Están armando una fiesta, ya sabes, por lo del San Valentín.

— Que más quisiera, Allen, pero Panda hoy está hecho un ogro. No me ha dejado salir de aquí en todo el día— respondió, dejando el libro de lado y recostándose sobre la mesa—. Incluso escuché por ahí que Lenalee se le declaró a Kanda.

— ¡¿Qué?— exclamó Walker, quedándose de piedra mientras intentaba imaginar al arisco y enojón exorcista en esa situación. No pudo hacerlo sin reírse.

— Me hubiese gustado ver eso— añadió Lavi, mientras reían ante esa situación.

Varios pasos se escuchaban fuera de la biblioteca pero, unos particulares, que Lavi podría reconocer en cualquier lugar, interrumpieron aquel momento de distensión, logrando que el pelirrojo agarrase, casi asustado, el libro que había dejado y tratase de tomarle atención de nuevo.

— ¡Te dije que tenías que leer!— le regañó Bookman, asomándose en el umbral de la estancia.

— ¡Si estoy leyendo, ¿no lo ves?— replicó su aprendiz, en un tono casi desafiante.

Bookman, notando ese tonito— un poco subversivo— en su aprendiz se dirigió, raudo, hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba y, por premio, le regalo golpe en la cabeza. Acto seguido, el anciano lo miró, molesto, para luego advertirle:

— Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo…

— Ya, ya, que ya entendí— lo cortó Lavi, pues tenía esa amenaza grabada en su memoria, ya que la venía escuchando desde que había tomado la determinación de dedicarle su vida por entera a la historia.

Por lo mismo, no hacía falta que su tutor la reiterase. Seriamente, fijó la vista en el libro y, concienzudo, plasmó todos sus esfuerzos en darle, en esta ocasión, la atención debida. Bookman lo miró por unos escasos segundos y, sin despedirse, se dirigió a la puerta lanzando, antes de irse, una mirada fugaz al acompañante de su aprendiz.

Allen, quien había mirado la escena, francamente sorprendido, se levantó de la silla, mientras buscaba algo entre sus bolsillos. Apenas lo hubo encontrado, se lo alargo a Lavi, quien no pudo evitar mostrar una mueca sorprendida ante aquel gesto: el brote de habas le estaba dando chocolates.

— Toma. Es un regalo por San Valentín— explicó y añadió, antes de que Lavi siquiera pronunciara palabras de agradecimiento—. Ya sabes que no só- sólo es el día de- de los enamorados. También es el de la amistad— recalcó, nervioso— Ya… mejor me voy antes de que Bookman te deje más chichones.

Apenas hubo dicho esto, el quinceañero partió, con pasos atolondrados a la salida, sin esperar ninguna sola palabra o apreciación por su gesto, pues no tenía el valor ni el aplomo suficiente para hacerlo. Aún así, un grito de Lavi lo detuvo. Girándose, pudo notar en el pelirrojo una sonrisa, juguetona y, para que negarlo, seductora en cierta forma.

— Gracias por los chocolates y feliz día de San Valentín— le dijo Lavi y añadió, irónico—. O como tú le dices, feliz día de la _Amistad_.

El aludido, entendiendo lo que Lavi quería decir con eso, sólo se sonrojó y salió de la biblioteca, con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Fin oneshot: Excusa

Por: Nana Walker

* * *

><p>NA: ¿Lo ven? ¡Se los dije! Podría haber publicado estas dos cosas sueltas, pero me dio el taldo y las publique juntas. So… no tengo mucho más que decir. Sólo espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura de algo más de este par 3.

Comentarios, críticas constructivas y sugerencias son bien recibidas.

Y como diría alguien por ahí: See you again~.


End file.
